Orange Swirling Mask
by Mandiz
Summary: What if, the person behind the orange swirling mask 'Tobi' wasn't Uchiha Madara, but instead our own hyperactive blond ninja… Uzumaki Naruto. Yaoi! / ON HOLD!


Haha, I know, **I know**, new story when I still have others to finish! But honestly, I just had to post another story. This idea has been floating around in my head for so long now and I just need to write it! Although I'm not too sure about the pairing I can _assure you_ that it is going to be a **yaoi** one. So, sorry if that's not your style but no flames please. Also, this will be rated M for future blood, gore and lemons.

Other than that, please review if you like and come with suggestions. I'm always open for new ideas to set my muse going. Another note is that I haven't found any story like this one but I hope I'm not accidentally copying anyone without knowing. Just as much as I hope none of you will copy this story.

I'm also going to add a **spoiler warning** for those of you not actively following the Naruto manga. Nothing else to say now so I'll just shut up and let you get on with reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

**Summary:** _What if, the person behind the orange swirling mask 'Tobi' wasn't Uchiha Madara, but instead our own hyperactive blond ninja… Uzumaki Naruto._

_Give me your eyes for just one second_

_Give me your eyes so i can see_

_Everything that i keep missing_

_Give me your love for humanity  
_The moon stood high on the darkened sky watching three figures below, all clothed in black cloaks, moving towards the direction to Konoha. Two of them, however, had no intention in entering with the third person whose face, just like the others, was completely shadowed by the hood on their cloak.

* * *

"Our contract," One began, the tallest, "is still valid, I presume?"

At first, silence greeted them before the shortest stranger spoke in a hushed tone.

"Of course, _Nagato_, what makes you say that?"

The person addressed flinched slightly at the unused name. But he didn't protest. Instead, a smirk spread over his face, still hidden from view.

"You do really remind me of Yahiko, too bad you never had the chance to meet."

The third person, who still hadn't spoken, stared at the tall man. "Nagato, you kno…-"

She, it was obvious from the sound of her voice, was quickly cut off by the raised hand from the same person.

"Oh, but it is true. I wonder what the outcome would have been, had we not met that rainy day." The tallest, Nagato, chuckled at his own twisted joke. But it wasn't a sound of happiness, rather a forlorn… sadness that one would have a hard time distinct had it not been for the reason that the two people with him could read him almost like an open book.

"No matter how much I appreciate your company, as always, I do have an exam to fail tomorrow." It was followed by another chuckle, now from the short person before all of them took one last look at another. Then, a nod, and two of them were gone from sight as if they had never been there in the first place.

The last person remained on the same spot for a moment before he person brought his hood down. Red eyes stared in front of him for a moment before he slowly smiled. The next moment, smoke erupted around him as the shadow clone had dispelled itself, transferring all the information to the creator.

* * *

The sun was making its way from over the mountain and the large treetops, spreading it's light over Konoha. From a shabby apartment complex a tired groan could be heard as the sun shone with unrelenting force on the sleeping blonde.

Pulling the cover over his head and emitting another groan, Naruto tried to fall asleep again. Then, just as he had settled down he shot up from the bed and stared with wide eyes at the clock.

"I'm fucking late!"

The scream could be heard all over the village and Naruto hurriedly tried to do everything at the same time. Breakfast, get dressed, and take a shower… Bloody hell, wrong order!

It was much later that he finally in great hurry pulled on a pair of pants and shirt, at the same time mind you, without really looking. He had just gotten out the door when he had to turn around again and grab the goggles.

Trying to tie his goggles it around his forehead whilst running proved to be quite a difficult feet and the darn thing just slipped down until it rested around his neck, but right now he honestly couldn't be bothered. How else could he, at least try to, pass the genin exam if he was late!

He could only hope his hair dried with the wind.

* * *

"Okay Class, today is a very important day for you all. It is today that will decide whether or not you'll move on and become a fully fledged Ninja!" Iruka began.

A vein popped on Iruka's forehead when he realised that no one was listening. All the girls were busy fawning over the academy heartthrob also known as Uchiha Sasuke whilst all the boys were sleeping, not listening or talking with each other.

Just as Iruka was about to continue with his 'speech' he was once again interrupted. The door slid open and in a panting blonde stumbled with his head bowed low, wheezing for breath.

"Iruka-sensei, sorry to be late. I overslept!"

The person raised his head and his clear blue eyes quickly morphed into confusion when the whole class had fallen silent. Was it something he had said…?

"Naruto," Iruka began, who had completely forgotten about his so-called speech at Naruto's entrance. "You're not wearing the orange… _thing._"

"Huh? Iruka-sensei, what are you talking about, orange is the be-"

He cut himself off when he realised he must have made a mistake. Looking down he realised he had just screwed himself in the ass, royally.

Instead of the usual orange monstrosity he wore he had accidentally, in his rush, put on a pair of hip-hugging green cargo pants complete with a black tank top. Damn; and all that effort into choosing an outfit which made him seem… a bit round, all for nothing.

The tight tank top now clearly showed of his muscles only a well-trained shinobi could sport. Add to the fact that since he had recently taken a shower without having time to dry his hair and fix it, it now fell close to his shoulders in a golden, shimmering mass.

The headband that had fallen from his forehead still rested around his neck which made his bangs and a few shorter strands of hair frame his face and made his eyes shine more clearly. All in all, the boy who had tried so hard to hide behind the ugly orange jacket and pants were now revealed in all his glory.

Several people in the class were ogling him. Wait a minute, was that a _guy_ trying to check out his ass!

Maybe those byakugan-eyes of his were useful for more than checking your chakra pathways and finding your tenketsu-points, huh? But that didn't mean he wanted a white-eyed freak ogling his fine (if he may say so himself) ass with his freaking eyes!

Iruka, though, finally seemed to recover from the shock. "Naruto, please take a seat."

Naruto only nodded before taking an empty seat by the open window, keeping the same goofy smile on his face all the time. Everyone seemed a tad perplexed by the fact that the blonde was so silent, so Naruto quickly made it his mission to change that.

"Ne, ne Iruka-sensei, what did I miss?" He exclaimed with great enthusiasm, still with that big smile kept in place.

That was when Iruka remembered the supposed almighty speech he was supposed to hold. With a sigh he realised that spending two hours writing yesterday about their future and importance at finally being a shinobi had been completely wasted.

"Nothing Naruto, we were just about to start the exams." He finally answered with exasperated sigh.

* * *

'_Hey Kyu, you awake?' _Naruto thought while at the same time tried to look like he was paying attention to the one currently trying, and failing, the exam. Damn alphabetic order!

"**Kit,"** a dark voice rumbled in his mind **"what do you want?"**

'_I was just wondering why you, in all your evil scruffiness, couldn't have notified me that I had taken the wrong fucking clothes this morning!'_

Oh, Naruto was pissed alright. He already had the feeling that his act had been harder to keep up and a few had been able to see the cracks. And he, as the smartass he was, just had to add fuel to the fire by appearing in school dressed like this. By acting like an idiot he was becoming one, damn it!

The chuckle he could hear from inside his head wasn't helping much either in improving his mood.

"**Iruka-sensei has called your name two times now brat. You better answer him soon."**

Had it not been for the witnesses he would have ripped of a part of the chair he was currently sitting on. Fortunately, for the chair at least, a big part of the class were currently looking at him, which wasn't strange considering the fact that a fuming Iruka had been shouting his name during the last 5 minutes.

Time to go then.

"Yatta! It's finally my turn Iruka! I'll show you how awesome I am! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, promptly ignoring a still angry Iruka before he stood before the two academy teachers, ready to start.

Iruka sighed. "Please henge into me or Mizuki, Naruto."

With a huge grin on his face, Naruto did in fact perform a henge. It just wasn't the henge they asked for. Instead it was a busty blonde, completely naked with small clouds surrounding the most private parts.

Both Iruka and Mizuki promptly flew backwards due to the massive nosebleed.

Moments later, both of the academy teachers had recovered although Iruka glared at Naruto and the blonde immediately knew that he wouldn't get any paid-for ramen by Iruka any time soon.

Life really was a bitch sometimes.

"Okay… Naruto, now perform a simple bunshin." Iruka said in a tone that showed he wouldn't tolerate anymore pranks.

Oh well, he was going to shot this exam to hell anyway.

Quickly maintaining a look of concentration upon his face he called out; "Bunshin no jutso!"

And… two deranged clones lied twitching next to him. Almost the whole class burst out into laughter at the poor attempt in making a bunshin.

"Man, Iruka-sensei, I'll still be able to pass right?" Naruto slowly said, keeping his gaze firmly set on the floor below him.

Iruka felt a pang in his chest when he realised that he wouldn't be able to pass the blond, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Was all he could say in the end.

* * *

The sun was on its way down and a small crowd could be seen outside of the academy. Parents were congratulating their proud children at passing the exam and the children beamed happily at them.

But on one lonely swing, a blonde with cerulean eyes sat, looking sad. At least on the outside, that is.

'_They really have lowered the standard in the exams, haven't they Kyu?'_ Naruto thought to his imprisoned fur-ball.

"**Hah, they won't last long either!"** Was the only response he got before he looked up to see Mizuki approaching him.

"**I don't like him kit, be careful."** The Kyuubi said suddenly and Naruto only mentally nodded, already realising something off about the teacher.

"Hey, Naruto, are you alright?" Mizuki said, in a voice that tried to seem like he cared.

Naruto wasn't buying on shit of it but he decided to play along.

"I just wish I could pass so that I finally would be able to become a ninja and then hokage!" H exclaimed half-heartedly.

"What if I told you there was another way of passing the exam?"

Inwardly, Naruto grinned.

* * *

So, what do you think? I've been long arguing with myself that the orange mask that Uchiha Madara wears looks strangely alike something Naruto would like. This is kinda like all those awesome stories with Naruto actually being a secret anbu-member. Except Naruto is a member of an S-rank missing-nin organization… Yeah…

Anyway, suggestions for pairings are open. Any male in Akatsuki or any other male is welcomed. Remember, this is **yaoi!**

Please review and tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
